


Welcome Home

by Fabwords



Series: Two Worlds [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven days after to trip to the other world, Stiles and Stiles find themselves at the start of new relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

It had been 7 days since the Stiles returned to their own worlds. Right now, both Stiles were standing in their Derek’s bathrooms, hands braced against the vanity peering intently into their reflection.

Both Dereks stood outside their bathrooms, their foreheads pressed against the hard wood doors. “Come on Stiles, are you planning to stay in their all night?” 

“Yep, yep that’s the plan.” The teens said, trying to hide the panic from their voices.

“Please Stiles, just come out.” The Dereks begged. “Nothing has to happen right now, let’s just talk about it.”

“I can’t believe this is what you want.” The Stiles answered breathlessly.

“Please Stiles, calm down, and take some deep breaths, he’s just here for dinner and to give us all a chance to talk.” The werewolves fought the urge to just break the door down, not wanting to scare the teen any further. The Dereks turned and leaned their backs against the doors, their acute hearing trained on their Stiles breathing. They let out a breath, relieved that the both the heart beats and breaths on the other side of the door were slowing. “I would never hurt you Stiles, I just want to make you happy.”

Even with his werewolf reflexes, both Dereks fell on their arses as the Stiles suddenly threw open the bathroom doors. Wincing, the men looked up at their teens as the boys loomed over their prone position on the floor. “Are you kidding me right now, you, Derek Sourwolf Hale, wants to make me happy.”

The Dereks just nodded, eyes locked on their teen as a slow smile soften their faces. “Well maybe its like they say, those who do, do, those who can’t, teach,” both Stiles sassed.

The teens squawked then, as the wolves sprung to their feet and planted a soft kiss against surprised lips. “We’ll see.” The Dereks smiled, taking Stiles hand and leading him gently from the bathroom. “Trust me?”  
Both Stiles nodded and relaxed a little. Both Stiles did trust their Derek, and they both knew that they would probably do what the older man asked. The two Stiles and two Dereks moved into the living area of the loft where the two worlds were about to turn in two very different directions.


End file.
